


The Rule

by Poppets



Series: Oblivion [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She broke the rule. A very short follow-up to my fic Oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule

She gasped. 

Just once. A tiny sound that shouldn't have mattered, but it broke the rule – no words, no sound.

For just one moment she'd felt something – pleasure maybe, perhaps longing, or possibly even pain. It was too swift to define.

She wanted nothingness but he'd made her feel.

End.


End file.
